Sweet dreams
by vibrantblack21
Summary: Throughout my life I have come across so many different demons, ugly ones, pretty ones, small ones, However, I have never fought a demon that is as big as the one in front of me. And the fact that I have been stripped of weapons does me no good. The reality hits me like bulldozer, knocking the invisible wall I used to shield my emotions from flooding in.


Chapter: 1

_Miku Hatsune_

Saying that I am scared would be an understatement, considering I am about to be torn into minced meat by a humongous bird with shark teeth. Maybe I could just turn around and start running because I am in the middle of the desert and there is no place for it to corner me, however, it's kind of hard to do that since I am practically the size of an ant compared to tweety jaws. As if it just realized this, the bird stretches its giant beak into a smile that would make the grim reaper shake with fear.

Throughout my life I have come across so many different demons, ugly ones, pretty ones, small ones, However, I have never fought a demon that is as big as the one in front of me. And the fact that I have been stripped of weapons does me no good. The reality hits me like bulldozer, knocking the invisible wall I used to shield my emotions from flooding in.

With an angry growl I turn around and start running as fast as I can. The only thing I hear is the pounding of my heart and the screeching sounds of the demon's laughter close behind me. I feel its hungry breath on my back, yet I do not dare to turn around. My feet become sore and my lungs begin to burn but that only makes me run even faster, because I am afraid I might slow down. Abruptly a random boulder blocks, my path causing me to skid to a sudden stop. The bird hops in front of me wearing an amused smirk.

The weight of my fear causes my knees to give in and I fall to the ground, with a sickening thud I bang both of my knees against the bolder. The bird smiles even wider as if he was a shark that has gone mad with the smell of blood. Even if I am scared I know not to weep or show any signs of weakness towards its fearsome appearance. The look of his beady eyes and his demented smile would make anybody cry, except me. I look at the demon with the most hatful glare I could muster. But he is no more than amused by this.

"You look very tasty my dear" oh god it freaking talked. Why can't it just eat me and get it over with? It moves towards me and says something incoherent with its deep rumbling voice and almost deadly breath. At this point my heart is beating out of its chest like it is trying to abort my body before it is crushed by a giant talking bird.

The beast begins to open its beak, causing me to shut my eyes before I see something I don't want to see. The feeling of his hot breath brushes against my face, I try everything in my power not to hurl. I attempt to distract myself from what's to come with images of a cold winter afternoon in a park that is filled with people and children that seem to be smiling and laughing and playing games in the snow, a place where there are not giant birds that will eat you alive.

The monsters presence seems be missing, the gross feeling of his breath is replaced by the bite of a winter's breeze. I start to panic, wondering if I was just imagining it, but to my relief I hear a familiar set of footsteps walking towards me. My eyes immediately fly open to see that the monster is no longer in front of me, instead I see my loyal companion Len Kagamine.

Len's mother is a beautiful yet soulless feline, in other words, she is a succubus who takes the form of a cat. Nevertheless, his father is a pure human which makes Len a half demon. Because of his unlucky situation, Len was born with two furry cat ears and a cute tail to go along with it.

Despite his catlike features, Len is surprisingly humane. He has the build of a thirteen year old boy with dark brown hair and emerald green eyes, his intelligence does not match his childlike appearance, and he _is_ older than me after all.

"What are you staring at? You know how hard it was to teleport you? I turn away for a second and you're running off with a giant bird right behind you! Are you listening?" Len scolds, crossing his arms across his chest. Once he is done yelling, I look down at his tattered kakis and grubby white tee.

"What _are_ you wearing Len?" I ask, amused by his choice of wardrobe. Len's tail impatiently whips to the side as he grumbles something under his breath and start's to walk away, his tail swinging behind him.

"I'll be back, make sure you don't get eaten okay," He yells before disappearing. In case you haven't realized yet, Len has an awesome ability to teleport through different time fazes. I asked him how it worked one time but he said it's too complicated. I also asked him why he looks like a child and he said it's none of my business. I guess he will just forever remain a mystery.

Ignoring his attitude, I take a moment to realize that we are in an empty park that is much like what I had imagined before. The park is surrounded by old evergreen trees that have mounds of glistening snow weighing down their feeble branches. In the center of the park is a longstanding swing set that proudly wears a large amount of graffiti as if it was made to be a giant canvas and a rusty jungle gym that look as if it has been taken over by stray animals. Behind the trees I see a small yet frozen pond and a couple of freshly made snow men. I take a moment to breath in the refreshing change of scenery while Len searches for something to keep us warm.

A cold chill passes thought the park giving me delightful tremors down my spine. Len struts towards me holding two matching blankets.

"I think we have to sleep here tonight." He says with a posed look. I smile at this information, finally we can settle down and think.

Before met Len, I had forgotten who I was and where I was, I don't even know if I knew either those things in the first place. I wandered aimlessly through deserts, forests, mountains and abandoned cities. I sometimes would be forced to hide from demons inside caverns and other dark places. I was lonely, starving and most of all scared, scared of what was unknown.

_The soft trickling melody of a small stream resonated in the distance as I sat below a large oak tree, tired form a days' worth of gathering fruit and other non-breathing food source for me to snack on while I continued to roam throughout this strange world. The braches above me swayed to the peaceful rhythm of a summer's breeze. I struggled to keep my eyes open for any monsters that might have been hidden. Soon, I gave in and allowed myself to be lulled to a peaceful slumber._

_I woke up to the sweet smell of honey and the crackling echoes of a small fire. I hesitated to open my eyes, scared that there will be something unpleasant in front of me if I do. However, I could never have been so wrong. "How did you sleep?" a young boy wearing a green camouflage helmet and a short sleeved gray tee shirt, was perched on a tree stump across from a tiny camp fire. He smiled kindly at me while deliberately handing me a small cup of water. I take the water with a grateful nod. My heart pumps happily in my chest, thankful that I finally have company. A large crowd giggles threatens to take over, therefore, I clamp my free hand over my mouth to keep my happiness contained. The kid, leaned back onto his stump and slides his slender fingers around a strange metallic stick with a golden handle that has red carvings of flames, below the handle is a wide silver rod with a pointed edge. _

_He sticks the blade between the flames then rotating it little by little, distracting me from my giddiness with the curiosity of a toddler. _

"_What is that?" I asked pointing in the direction of the odd looking stick. The first sentence I have ever said to anyone besides myself is an irrelevant question. I mentally kicked myself. _

"_It's a sword," the strange boy replied with a kind smile. My curiosity came back with a pile of questions that remain un-answered. _

_"What the heck is a sword and what does it do?" I asked, leaning towards him. His smile grew a little bit, exposing his sharp canines. _

_ "Well, a sword is something you use to…" he paused, "defeat your enemy," The boy continued. I wondered why such a lovely device could be used for something so horrible. The thought of death made shivers crawl down my spine. _

_ "Why are you cooking it, though?" I question him._

_ "See these carvings," he points to the red flames on the handle, "those flames represents a fire demon, and in other words the sword only works if it has been engulfed by the flames made from the hands of a demon." the stranger explained. What in the world is he talking about? What the heck is a demon? Is he a –…_

_ "Are you a demon?" I asked him. He looked at me with a mixture of shock and amusement._

_ "Umm… that's…" the stranger struggled to finish his sentence. I put my finger up to stop him. I really don't want to ask him questions he is not ready to answer. After all, I feel as if the slightest thing cold make him run from me. I would be devastated if he disappears. _

_ "What is your name?" I ask him in attempt to distract myself from the thought of being alone again. I keep my eyes locked on the sword, admiring the way it looks with the flames wrapped around the blade like they are dancing._

_ "Len," he answered then catches my gaze with a childish grin. "What is yours?" I shrug my shoulders, turning my gaze back to the fire. Len gasps dramatically, dropping his sword with a loud clank. Bewildered by his unexpected reaction, I yelp loudly, "What the heck?" Len lowered his head as the excitement in his eyes fades and turns to shame._

_ "Sorry, I was just so shocked that you don't have a name and kind of lost it," Len apologized. His tone became sweet and childlike much like how a five year old would sound if they got in trouble. I have no choice but to forgive him. It's okay," I said with a smile. Len moves my hand away and picks up his sword. _

_ "May I…" Len whispered "give you a name?" I smile, excited by the idea of having a name. I never thought about what it would be like, probably because I think this is the first time I talked to anyone. _

_ "Okay I will take that as a yes," Len assumed. "How about the name amber?" he suggested_

_ "Umm…?"I responded shyly. I really don't think it suits me very well but I don't want to hurt his feelings._

_ "No, then? Don't be afraid to tell me if you don't like it," he assured me kindly. "What about angelica?" he asked. I shake my head._

_ "I don't like that one either, it sounds too innocent," I told him. Len's eyes grew clouded with emotion, I was afraid for a second that he was going to cry. I hesitantly reached out to him, confused by this sudden change of emotion. Wow, is this kid _bipolar_ or something? He dismisses my outstretched hand with a cheerful smile he carefully coated over his saddens. For a moment I felt a ting of pain for him. _

_ "Miku Hatsune," he told me with a beaming smile. Miku, huh, it feels... right._

Chapter: 2

_Daichi Myazaki_

First of all, my name is Daichi, I know it is weird but it's not like I have a choice, trust me I have tried. By the way, those of you do not know how to pronounce my name please do not call me Asian kid or what's-his-face I may not look like it to you but I am human. Even though the only thing on my body that proves that I am Asian is my black hair and olive skin, my parents gave the most Asian name they could think of. If I didn't such an obvious name I could pass as an Indonesian.

Sadly, I am standing in front of a tall three story building with two rows of small windows on each floor, surrounded by large clusters of teenagers that are grouped together having idle conversations about the last Friday's fiasco, showing a massive amount of PDA or horsing around like complete idiots. I call it the home of stereotypes, hormone driven teenagers or high school.

Okay, I admit I sound like one of those stuck-up seniors that think they have a right to boss freshman and sophomores around, which in fact, I am not a senior I am a happy junior. My good charlotte tee shirt and tattered blue skinny- jeans can be proof. I think.

I take a deep breath through my nose


End file.
